Rocket Launcher
The most famous weapon of the arsenal, the Rocket Launcher is the main weapon in the mod. Its balance between all stats makes it a suitable gun to deal with almost all enemies throughout the gameplay. Tactics The Rocket Launcher provides enough firepower to be used for long periods against almost all kinds of enemies, paired with the splash radius being able to strike down whole packs of low-tier enemies in one shot most of the time. It can also be used to counter even a Hell Knight or Mancubus as its direct hit combined with splash damage still makes it a considerable threat to them. However this weapon is part of the standard explosive trio, alongside the Grenade Launcher and the Trakion Cannon. All explosion-resistant enemies will recieve only direct damage from the rocket if the player even manages to hit them, otherwise it will be a mere waste of ammo in the attempt to kill bosses or high-tier enemies whom resist explosions. The Ultimate Fire Mode makes the weapon launch a Powered Rocket which can collectively destroy any low and medium tier enemies. Unlike the Cluster Grenade, the Powered Rocket has a special flag which makes its splash damage able to pierce through those immune to it. Hints * The most versatile gun, the Rocket Launcher can be used as the principal gun of the entire arsenal, saving the other ones for alternative cases. * Its ammo packs often drop from zombies when they are not gibbed, Shotgun and Heavy Machine Gun may be alternatives to farm some Rockets from zombies if the gun is lacking ammo. * The Rocket Launcher's usefulness is significantly boosted by the universal self-damage immunity, a gameplay feature introduced in Hunter's Moon. Thanks to it (and the plentiful ammo), you can spam Rockets at any range with reckless abandon. * The famous Rocket Jump can achieve even greater heights in the mod, especially with the Powered Rocket, but the player has to mind if the map was made with jumping in mind, otherwise it may break the map's intended flow completely. * You can also apply the Rocket Jump to the land monsters. Such "juggled" enemy will be unable to retaliate and will pose a predictable target before landing, which can work well in tandem with some other weapons (e.g. Railgun). * Just like the the regular Rockets, the Powered Rocket is a general-purpose attack. It can be of universal use against any enemy, however it doesn't have an high damage output for bosses. Lightning Gun, Chaingun, or BFG10K may be more suitable for that. * Try not to use this weapon against explosive-resistant enemies as they will require a lot of rockets to be killed, making the player waste ammo. However, you can engage a Powered Rocket on them. Trivia # The Rocket Launcher is the least modified weapon in the mod since its introduction in 2011, its damage values and visual effects remaining mostly the same in all versions. # The Ultimate Fire Mode is heavily inspired by the Redeemer from Unreal Tournament franchise, and even uses the firing sound from its Unreal Tournament 3 iteration as an homage to it. Category:Weapons Category:RegularWeapons